×IKERLÁNGOK×
by Galatheia
Summary: Ginny élete legnehezebb fogadalmát tette öntudatlanul is. Lesz elég ereje megtartani? Egyike legelső írásféleségeimnek. Folytatása és egyben befejzése: ×Tűzmadár×


**×IKERLÁNGOK×**

Ajakon csókolt, ki tudja hányadszor, és mindegyiket az utolsónak szánta. A temetésen a veszteség fájdalma fagyos burokba vonta lelkem, míg a harag szeretett bátyámért felperzselte szinte minden gondolatomat. A kérése, hogy ne találkozzunk többet, nem ért meglepetésként. Nem volt nehéz keménynek mutatnom magamat.

Most mégis valami feszíti a torkom, a szemem tűzben ég, ahogy arra gondolok, talán sosem látom többé. És talán Ront sem, sem Hermionét. Mégis az ő haláluk sokkal inkább tűnik lehetetlennek, mint Harryé. Smaragdzöld szemének pillantása végigsimítja arcomat, ujjaival az államat fölemeli. Úgy néz a szemeimbe, mint az, aki tudja, meg fog vakulni, s előtte szeretné a kedvese arcát örökre az emlékezetébe vésni. Egyszerre megrémít, és ezt ő is érzi

.  
A Roxfort mégis kinyitott, talán idén utoljára, ha így folytatódnak a dolgok. És nekem ott a helyem. A Rendnek – már ami megmaradt belőle – nem lennék hasznára, otthon nem vagyok nagyobb biztonságban mint itt. De itt talán tanulok is valamit. Meglepően sokan tesznek ugyanígy. Ki félelemből, ki azért mint én, mások talán azért mert úgy érzik a Roxfort fenntartásával életben tartják a remény utolsó sugarát.

Átölel, és a fülembe súgja a legrettegettebb kérdést mi a temetés óta nyomta a szívét.: _- Megvársz?_ – látja a szememben az értetlenkedést. _– Várni fogsz rám? Míg… végzek?_ - Lágyan elmosolyodok, talán hetek óta először, de nem válaszolok. Helyette megcsókolom, talán valóban utoljára.

×

Nem küldhetett baglyot, és nemigen látogatott meg. Féltett.

Aztán karácsonyra mégis eljött, és eljegyeztük egymást. Anya elsírta magát, mikor meglátott minket a lépcső tetején, ahogy lassan kéz a kézben lejövünk, arcunkon eltökélt, felnőttes kifejezés, ujjainkon pedig aranyló gyűrű csillant. Magához ölelt minket, úgy hogy fejünk összekoccant. Egyre csak azt ismételgette könnyektől elfúló hangon _„olyan gyerekek, olyan kis felnőttek… oh Istenem…"_

De egyikőnk sem volt már gyerek, régen a hátunk mögött hagytuk a gyermekkor gondtalan és éretlen emlékét. Mi már összetartoztunk. Mint az ikerlángok..

Alkonyodott, ahogy a Griffendél egyik erkélyén álltam . A Nap égő lángkorongja vörösre festette a birtok hullámzó, lankás vidékét. Az égen megjelent az esthajnalcsillag, az alkonyvilág közeledtének első hírnöke.

Harryt láttam.

Ott volt a fejemben, mint egy látomás, ahogy tüzes tekintettel mered Rá, ugyanazzal a haraggal vegyes félelemmel mellyel 16 éve Lily Potter nézett a Nagyúrra. Szinte éreztem, ahogy a mágia féktelen ereje végighullámzik testén, ösztönösen emeli pálcáját, hogy mint a nemezis, igazságos haragjával lesújtson a mocskos söpredékre, kinek léte beszennyezte és megkeserítette egész életét és sorsát. Az öröm és a megkönnyebbülés elemi erővel tör rám, mikor a szikár, csuklyás alak a földre bukik. Látom Harry kifejezéstelen arcát, nem hiszi el ami történt, hogy túl van rajta. Hát túléltük! Vége van örökre!

És tudom igaz amit láttam, minden ösztönöm ezt súgja. De mi is ezen olyan meglepő? Mi összetartozunk.

De az örömöm korai. A képsorok tovább peregnek, zavartan nézek Harry sápadt arcába, aki lassan, nagyon lassan térdére hull, majd rángani kezd. Abbamarad, és felnéz. Sikolyom sosem hagyta el ajkaimat, csak belül szólt, fájdalmasan visszahangozva.

Vörös, kígyószerű pupillája egyszeriben kitágult, üres tekintettel néz maga elé, majd pillantása kezeire esik. Lassan végigméri önmagát, és állati vigyorra húzza Harry szép ívű száját, megfosztva őt minden emberi jellegétől. Agyamban szinte hallom a kerekek fordulását, ahogy lázasan próbálok valamilyen magyarázatot találni, majd belém hasít a felismerés. Elszédülök és az erkély korlátja után kap kezem.

Harry volt a hetedik horcrux, lélekcsapda, és utolsóként az ő testében éledt ujjá a Nagyúr utolsó lélekdarabja, elnyomva annak jogos tulajdonosát. Könnyeim homályába vész az alakja, egyre messzebbre kerül, majd egyszeriben kiélésül. Ott állok előtte. Tekintete összekapcsolódik az enyémmel, és zöldre vált. Megkövülten meredek rá, ahogy zihálva kap a pálcája után a fűben, ujjai ráfonódnak, és szívének szegezi. Halkan súgja: _- Tedd majd meg… _- pillantása a kezemben tartott kardra esik, Griffendél kardjára.

Arra sincs időm hogy megforduljon a fejemben a gondolat, mit keres a kezemben, mikor zöld fénynyaláb csapott fel a pálcájából, megszabadítva őt a lét minden szenvedésétől, átadva a testét a gonosznak.

Az immáron égővörös szemek egy ismerős idegen tekintetet sugároznak. Tudom mit kell tennem. És ezúttal egy percet sem haboztam. Minden haragom, gyászom egyszeriben a karjaiban összpontosult, mikor átdöftem Griffendél örökségével a szörnyet, aki a szeretett fiú testét birtokolta.

×

Ölemben ringattam halott szerelmem fejét, újra és újra végigsimítva homlokán, sűrűn hullajtva könnyeimet De hiába. Én nem vagyok főnix, akinek könnyei meggyógyíthatnák, még a saját sebzett lelkemnek sem tudom enzhülést hozni...

Harry nem volt gyilkos. Megölni csak egy embert lehet, de Voldemortban már nem volt semmi emberség. Arcán átszellemült a béke, talán az öröm is megvillant, de lehet hogy csak úgy képzeltem. Boldogan és irigyen gondoltam arra hogy végre találkozhat azokkal kiket már elveszített.

– _Ugye vársz rám?_ – hallom újra a szavait fülemben csengeni. Nem kedvesem. Most te várj rám kérlek…várom én is, mikor ragad el a halál, hogy újra együtt lehessünk.


End file.
